


Party Plan

by Mark_Of_Serafina



Series: Implications and Subtlety, comprend cette leçon [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Meddling, Meddling Erica Reyes, POV Heather (Teen Wolf), Same Age Derek Hale, Subterfuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/pseuds/Mark_Of_Serafina
Summary: This was how Derek got invited to Heather's birthday party.Derek is too polite to crash anybody's party anyway.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Erica Reyes, Derek Hale & Heather (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd & Derek Hale, Vernon Boyd & Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey & Erica Reyes
Series: Implications and Subtlety, comprend cette leçon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Friends Meddle.

**Author's Note:**

> *looks around* HI GUYS.
> 
> I am so very sorry for not updating the main fic but instead came up with other snippets in the verse instead. I hope you guys enjoy this. It was circling in my brain for a while now.
> 
> The reason for not updating is because I don't know how to continue. I know _what_ to write but I don't know how to express myself. Mostly because I've never been asked to prom before. Or have had a romantic relationship before. I know, _lame_. But eh, that's life.
> 
> Seriously though, I hope you guys enjoy this little insanity that I cooked up.

Three figures plopped down on her chosen table as Heather waited for her friends to start lunch.

She looked up to see a guy with tousled golden blond hair and blue eyes, a fierce blonde in the middle and Boyd.

Heather nodded at Boyd with a smile of acknowledgement, "And you two must be Isaac and Erica."

Boyd returned the nod but his eyes shone with a look of resignation as he glanced at his two companions.

"How did you know about us?" Erica asked curiously, leaning forward all the while.

"Derek complains about you," Heather smiled widely, not intimidated in the least.

Erica huffed but Isaac piped up instead, "We heard it's your birthday in a few days."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you guys want?" Heather was only slightly curious. Very slightly. But she's also wary, Derek had said Erica was very persistent in wheedling a person to get what she wants. Or, Derek is just an unapologetic marshmallow in the face of helplessness . . .

"Who are you inviting?" Erica asked eagerly, doggedly not answering the question. But Heather guessed it answers her question all the same.

"My friends and students from Maths and Debate Club," Heather answered promptly. There was no need to overthink it considering she already sent an invite in a group chat. 

"You invited everybody from both clubs?" Erica asked, eyes scrutinizing her critically.

"Except for Derek," Heather said with an exhale. "I'm not gonna apologize about it. He doesn't like going to parties anyway, much less socializing with people he's not that . . . close with." Her hands gestured dismissively in the air. "Besides, we had an agreement ever since the last time I invited him to Lydia's party as a plus one."

"Well, we need you to invite him. And also, Stiles Stilinski," Erica replied adamantly. 

"Stiles? As in the Sheriff's kid? As in Scott's friend?" Heather asked slowly. She did ponder over whether or not she should invite him. Her and Stiles had kinda drifted apart when Stiles took Scott under his wing and then Scott flew to lacrosse stardom. They only exchanged "hi-bye" in-between changing classes, much less sitting down to catch up. She missed him a lot, though. 

"I kinda missed skating with him . . ." Heather murmured. She cast a shrewd gaze upon her three interlopers. "I guess it wouldn't be that much trouble to invite him. I kinda missed the good old days before he went gallivanting with Scott. But, why do you want me to invite those two in particular?"

"Because she's matchmaking," Boyd supplied quietly while pointing to his girlfriend. Erica's smile widens but she still bumps her boyfriend in retaliation.

"It's kinda sickening to watch him pine." 

"Why can't you just let things get into place on their own?" Heather is starting to feel like this is gonna end in some horrifying way.

"Have you seen Derek pine?" Erica looked at her with a disgruntled expression on her face.

Heather can't say she has but she had been Derek's confidante when he wanted to talk about . . . feelings. Derek claimed his friends were too unreliable in keeping secrets (and also pushy) and so Heather had been the better option. Suddenly, she felt like she was betraying his trust by complying with Erica's request.

Heather kept her silence for a long moment.

Erica started to look uncertain. "Hey, it's fine if you don't want to do it. We're not close friends or anything, we just know you through Derek, so it's okay if you can't."

Heather came to a conclusion finally. "Don't worry. I will do it, but I will be extra clear to him that it was your idea and you are responsible for making him go to the party. My job is to send the invitation, only."

Erica beams at her brightly. "Thank you very much, we will find a way to repay you."

"Just make sure Derek doesn't go home crying is all the repayment I'll ever need," Heather said firmly.

"You're the best! Thanks, Heather!" Erica repeated. Isaac flashed a small thankful smile at Erica's side. Boyd looked like he wanted to die but he still gave a nod of appreciation.

Erica was a terrifying lady and Derek was very astute in his judgement.


	2. End of story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the conversation between Heather and Stiles seems rushed, yeah . . . I'm not in a habit to call my friends all that often. Much less a friend that I haven't talked to in a while. The awkwardness. =(

Heather texted Derek that she was waiting for him at his locker with some important news to impart. She had wanted to text the invitation to him but after thinking it over, texting Derek the invitation seemed very impersonal to her and she decided to invite him face-to-face. It was the least she could do when she decided to put Derek through the wringer by putting him in a situation he doesn't like.

"Hey, Heather. Hope you didn't wait long?" Derek flashed a happy smile at her.

"Hi," she chirped, smile a little too bright and forceful. And Derek noticed.

His brows furrowed worriedly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, Derek. I am very sorry I had to do this to you after our agreement but Erica was a very persuasive woman."

Derek's eyes narrowed. "She managed to convince you to invite me to your birthday party."

Heather nodded mutely as if opening her mouth to reply would make her even more convicted.

Derek exhaled a long-suffering sigh. "Since you already painstakingly invited me, I might as well go. No need to let them wheedle me into going." He flashed her a pained smile. "Sometimes, I swear I should never open my mouth to say something incriminating in front of them."

Heather smirked at him. "They're your friends. They care about you."

Derek glowered back and huffed with a small smile. "If they care about me at all, they would care about my boundaries."

Heather shrugged. "Friends."

"Thanks for the invite. At least now I have time to mentally prepare for a socially awkward evening." Derek muttered under his breath.

Heather's smirk widened. "It couldn't possibly be worst than Lydia's party that one time."

The tips of Derek's ears reddened and the blush spread to his cheeks. "I hate you," he mumbled.

"You love me more than Erica, at least," she teased back.

Derek rolled his eyes and nodded concedingly, "There is that."

"Okay, I shouldn't take up any more of your time considering I've done what I need to. See you around! And no need to give your friends a hard time about it. But I won't say no to some pranks as retaliation."

Derek eyed her a moment. "Do I look like the type to prank people as retaliation?"

"No, but Stilinski is," Heather smirked evilly.

Derek's face got even redder. "I take it back, I hate all of you."

Heather giggled as she walked away.

When she walked a distance away from Derek, she pulled out her phone to dial a number she hasn't called in a long while. She waited for a while for the other end to pick up.

On the fourth ring, the call was answered.

"Hey, Heather! What's up? I'm so sorry for never hanging out with you guys anymore. You still skating?" Stiles asked with rapid-fire.

"Hey, Stiles. No need to be sorry, people walk different paths sometimes but yes, I am still skating every other weekend. I have an invitation for you to come to my birthday party. It's happening this Saturday."

"Oh, cool! I'm definitely going. We'll catch up, yeah?" Stiles agreed with enthusiasm.

"Great! I'm looking forward to it." Heather smiled forcefully, even though Stiles wasn't there to see it. 

They talked a little bit more before saying their goodbyes.

As Heather made her way home, she muttered under her breath, "God, I hope they don't hate me."


End file.
